About This Part Of Town
by Dark Cascade
Summary: songfic for 'Grand Theft Autumn' beta-d by theveiwfromhere who was formally spncsifreak. : D Note Inside. Owen/Ianto with hints of Jack/Ianto.


**Theviewfromhere, formerly spncsifreak, in for Dark Cascade. Let's just say her typist skills may be… slightly impaired right now. R&R, and I hear she's offering choco-chip e-cookies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the weird and slightly wonderful world of Torchwood… and I don't own Fall Out Boy's lyrics. I do own the ability to mash them together in one fic, though, and I suppose that's something.**

Owen sat in the med-bay, sulking. He had just seen Ianto come into the Hub with swollen lips, mussed hair, an air about him that screamed, 'I just shagged the most wonderful man in the universe,' and he wasn't allowed to comment.

The doctor was on the brink of pouting when Jack came down from his office and asked about Ianto's appearance. The tea-boy blushed red and turned to wink at Owen.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town._

"Yan… you, um.., alright there, mate?" Owen was asked to examine Ianto after the man entered the Hub in such a confusing mood. Jack watched as Owen tried to figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"Owen, I'm fine. I'm just in a good mood. Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" The blue-eyed Welshman turned to his boss and sighed at the set jaw and firm 'something's up and you're just not telling me,' face Jack had going for him.  
"Owen… I have to actually _do_ paperwork now, so you can finish examining him… you can do that right?"  
"Harkness…" Owen didn't look up from the monitors he was connecting Ianto to as he warned his boss.  
Jack laughed and walked out of sight towards his office.

_When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
The hope I forget  
That you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you. _

"I really hate him when he worries so much." Ianto muttered under his breath, trying not to let the doctor hear.

"No you don't." Owen said begrudgingly.

"Okay, but I really don't like him as much as you think I do, Owen." Ianto's blue eyes bore into Owen's when the medic looked up. They held the gaze for what seemed like hours, until a beeping monitor pushed Owen back to reality.  
"We could just skip all this and _tell_ Jack why I'm all muffled and happy." The Welshman suggested.  
"We _could_ go jump into Cardiff Bay too." Owen looked at Ianto, smirking. "Actually," he said, "it would probably be a bit safer just to jump in the Bay…"

_You need him  
I could be him.  
I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

Once Ianto got a once over, and Jack ordered for a twice over, Owen was seriously contemplating the 'Bay Plan'.  
"It's cold this time of year, love. You wouldn't want to go diving." Ianto remarked smugly.  
"Ianto, with your lax language, it's no wonder Jack hasn't already found out." Owen said, eyeing the man in front of him. Ianto had his waistcoat off, and his gray shirt was unbuttoned down to his navel.

"Owen, Jack's dense when it comes to other's relationships. When you and Gwen slept together," Owen saw a flash of what looked a lot like hurt go through Ianto's eyes, "Jack didn't even know until one night when I ended up accidently telling him…"

A long silence fell over the room after that comment. No one wanted to say anything.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Owen pulled everything off Ianto as Jack finally appeared again. The Captain looked at Ianto's half naked self and smiled at his employee.

"You doin' good then, Yan?" Jack asked, looking at Owen. The medic shook his head and smirked sarcastically.

"Tea-boy is fine. He _is_ just in a good mood. Heaven knows why." Owen smiled at Ianto and scribbled something onto his chart. "You're done, mate." Jack walked back up the stairs to his office when he heard the good news. Ianto hopped up from the metal table, and while Jack was still in earshot, asked loudly, "Coffee?"

_Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
But in the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon_

_  
_Jack popped his head back around the corner right as Owen turned away, writing on his chart.  
Both men answered at the same time and neither really thought twice about what they said.

"That'd be great, Yan." Jack said.

"It'd be wonderful, love." Came Owen's reply, and Ianto stopped to look back at the medic once he heard this.

"In present company, Owen, really? Didn't think you had the balls. Coffee for the men it is." Ianto laughed when Owen looked up and his eyes became saucers in Jack's confused gaze.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Harkness…why do you show up at the worst of times?" Owen sighed and walked up from the med-bay.

"Let me guess," The younger man started, "Your office?" Jack nodded, still confused.

_You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
That's more than I can say for him_

"We only mess around, Jack…it's nothing. I'm the best friend while you're the knight in shining armor." Owen leaned forward, and put his elbows on him knees. He stared at the floor, hating what he was saying. The truth hurt, but he never thought it hurt to say it.

"Owen, I doubt that." Jack said, and Owen tore his eyes away from the carpet to find Ianto standing in the doorway.

"You're a _bastard digwilyd, _you know that, Owen?" Ianto smirked slightly at the men sitting around the desk.

Jack smiled at Ianto's insult. Owen just looked confused. Ianto walked and gave his boss his coffee cup before turning to Owen and saying, "It means 'shameless bastard', Owen."

"Well, if there was ever an adjective that described me…" Owen tried to lighten the mood with a joke. No joy.

"Jack, I'm really sorry you had to find out this way-" Ianto got cut off by Jack.

"Ianto…I knew sooner or later you would grow bored of me. I'm happy if both of you are happy. Are you?" Jack looked at both of his employees, both of his friends, and they nodded.

"Owen is a perfect gentleman." Ianto said. Owen snorted.  
"Well, then. Anyone up for a party?"  
_  
Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_


End file.
